


Madera mojada

by tuai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Gen, M/M, Manly hugs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O 'ese fic en el que Derek pasa muy mal rato y Stiles es muy vulnerable'. hahaha qué.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madera mojada

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Tengo muchos sentimientos con Stiles y su madre. Y Derek y... toda su familia.

Desde que es el Alfa, Derek es capaz de escuchar los latidos del corazón de los niños que se acercan a ver la casa quemada, las respiraciones de las ratas que viven entre los restos de los cimientos, las pisadas de cualquier animal que se atreva a andar por su zona del bosque y hasta las conversaciones telefónicas de su vecino más cercano, a kilómetros de distancia. Es capaz de escucharlo todo. Mucho más de lo que nunca ha dejado que nadie descubra.

Normalmente todas esas cosas no son más que un ruido que relega al fondo de su cerebro para no volverse totalmente loco, pero que sigue sonando como las interferencias en una radio. Cuando algo llama su atención lo _sintoniza_ , lo trae al frente y se para a escucharlo, a tratar de entenderlo. A veces el viento, si sopla en la dirección correcta, le trae trozos de conversaciones en casa de los Argent, o de Scott y Jackson en el entrenamiento de lacrosse, o de Stiles cuando habla solo en casa, que es mucho más común de lo que se consideraría razonable. Por alguna razón, a él le oye muy claramente.

Esa noche sobre todo, porque ni siquiera está lejos. Ha bajado al pueblo, y está en la cola del supermercado cuando le siente. No es sólo su voz, que apenas es un murmullo. Es algo en su olor, algún tipo de reacción química en él que huele como a día de lluvia, por alguna razón, a madera mojada. Y no es sólo curiosidad lo que le hace echar a correr hacia allí, siguiendo su olor, porque de repente siente una presión en el pecho, una desazón extraña, y necesita comprobar que _está bien_.

Está entrando por la ventana antes de poder preguntarse qué hace.

-¿Stiles?

Y él pega un bote en la cama que por poco le hace caerse, y antes de que Derek pueda siquiera ponerse de pie ya está hablando a dos mil palabras por minuto, como un maníaco.

-Dios _mío_ Derek te he dicho que no hagas eso casi me da un ataque la leche qué susto qué haces aquí -y lo dice así, sin pararse a respirar, y en un movimiento casi reflejo se pasa la palma de la mano por la mejilla y es entonces cuando él se da cuenta de que está húmeda. De que sus ojos también, y están brillantes e hinchados.

-¿Estabas llorando?

-¿Qué? No. ¿Esto? -dice, volviendo a secarse la cara con dos movimientos rápidos y un poco temblorosos, antes de fingir una carcajada-. Sólo estaba... practicando para...

-Ni lo intentes, Stiles -le corta, antes de que se ponga en evidencia con alguna de sus mentiras de aficionado-. Estabas llorando.

-¿Una obra de teatro?

-Para, puedo oírte el corazón y se te va a salir del pecho.

-A lo mejor tiene algo que ver el que hayas entrado por mi ventana en mitad de la noche, de la _hora de cenar_ , Derek, sin llamar para pedir cita ni nada -le reprocha, y ni siquiera él suena convencido, como si no le importara si Derek le cree en absoluto-. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

-Soy el Alfa, tengo que ocuparme...

-Ugh -gruñe, dejándose caer sobre la cama y lanzando los brazos hacia el techo-. Ya lo sé. La manada, todo eso. Estoy bien, ¿vale?

-No pareces bien.

-Tú tampoco, si te tengo que ser sincero.

-Hueles distinto.

-He cambiado de champú -replica, suspirando muy profundamente, y Derek oye su cuerpo moverse, los pulmones llenarse y el corazón bombear rítmicamente, tan maravillosamente humano y frágil.

- _Stiles_ -insiste.

-Déjalo, ¿vale? ¿Por favor? -le pide, incorporándose de nuevo y apoyando los codos en las rodillas. Suena cansado, como si ya no fuera capaz de mantener la fachada en pie-. Sólo... Déjalo. Estaré bien mañana. Vete a casa -le pide, sin ni siquiera mirarle.

A Derek le gustaría poder dejarle allí y volver a sus cuatro paredes quemadas. Sentarse sobre el colchón que ocupa su habitación y tomarse la caja de cereales que se ha comprado con un litro de leche para cenar, pero no es capaz de darse la vuelta e irse. Por alguna razón se queda ahí de pie, mirándole. En parte porque no entiende qué le pasa. Porque Stiles no es así. Stiles es el optimista, el que _arregla_ las cosas en la manada, el que les mantiene a todos unidos y vivos y el que hace que esa especie de familia merezca llevar ese nombre. Stiles es la única persona realmente leal que conoce, el único que nunca dejaría a alguien llorando aunque se lo pidieran por favor. Y Derek no se va porque ha oído la mentira en su sangre cuando ha dicho que estará bien.

-Puedes hablar conmigo -sugiere, oyéndose extraño.

-Vaya montón de basura -contesta él, con una risa tan cínica que parece un ladrido.

-¿Qué?

-No puedo hablar contigo. No puedo hablar con nadie.

-Eres mi manada.

Stiles no contesta, pero Derek puede oler su confusión, que huele acre como a pólvora, y su enfado que es brillante como el metal y se le clava en la lengua.

-Deja de hacer eso -dice, y es la primera vez que le oye dar una auténtica orden.

-¿Qué?

-Saber lo que siento. Es una invasión de mi privacidad y es irritante y me haces sentir estúpido.

-No puedo... -comienza a decir, pero se obliga a callarse. El profundo olor a tristeza sigue ahí-. Vale.

Odia a ese Stiles. Creía que odiaba al otro, al Stiles normal con su hiperactividad y sus preguntas constantes y sus brazos moviéndose descontroladamente en todas direcciones; y que sobre todo odiaba su maldito sarcasmo, pero en ese momento lo echa de menos. 

Derek no sabe hacer esto. Puede ocuparse de todas las labores de Alfa, de mantenerles seguros, enseñarles y gritarles cuando hacen todo lo contrario de lo que él quiere, pero el papel de hombro sobre el que llorar nunca se le ha dado bien. Ese es Stiles. Stiles es el que sabe lo que hay que decir en cada momento, lo que piensan sólo con mirarles. Puede que no tenga un olfato superdesarrollado, pero tiene eso, sea lo que sea.

-No sé lo que te pasa -confiesa-. No sé lo que quieres.

-Quiero que te vayas a casa y me dejes tranquilo, Derek. -Y él escucha atentamente, hasta que se da cuenta de que dice la verdad.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿En serio? ¿Este es el momento que eliges para ponerte todo Alfa conmigo, como si realmente te importara lo que me pasa?

El lobo dentro de Derek gruñe, pero él aprieta los puños y se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos y respira.

-Me importa. _Eres mi manada_ -repite, recalcando cada palabra como si así fueran a calar mejor.

-Esto no tiene que ver con la manada, así que puedes estar tranquilo. Puedes irte.

Derek empieza a estar frustrado, y las oleadas de rabia caliente le recorren el cuerpo peligrosamente.

-Eres mi amigo -añade, apretando los dientes.

Stiles se ríe con una carcajada que corta el aire en la habitación.

-¿Que soy tu _qué_? -Y en ese momento Derek quiere estamparle la cabeza contra la pared y decirle que deje de ser tan denso y le _hable_ , pero incluso él se da cuenta de que eso sería contraproducente. Stiles deja de sonreír con cinismo y se mira las manos. -Ni siquiera mis amigos son mis auténticos amigos.

Necesita un segundo para entender eso, porque a veces Stiles parece hablar en círculos a propósito.

-¿Es por Scott? ¿Te ha hecho algo? Puedo hablar con él.

-¡No! Oh Dios mío, Derek, que me dejes en paz -grita, levantándose de un salto de la cama y echándose sobre él con los brazos por delante. -Vete de mi casa. Fuera. ¡Vete!-. Y le empuja hacia la ventana, pero Derek ni siquiera necesita hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse clavado en el sitio, y Stiles empieza a escurrirse con sus calcetines sobre el suelo de la habitación, y a gruñir y a golpearle con los puños cerrados en el pecho. Y a llorar. Derek huele sus lágrimas antes de oír los quejidos ahogados que las acompañan, cuando Stiles deja de esforzarse por echarle de su cuarto y se limita a quedarse ahí, a veinte centímetros de su cuerpo con los hombros hundidos y las manos cubriéndose la cara. Sus emociones están por todas partes, y le llegan a Derek por oleadas tan intensas que por un segundo cree que se va a marear. Siente la vergüenza y la rabia y la soledad, y algo más profundo que se le retuerce en el pecho como un nudo. Se congela en el sitio un segundo, y se plantea hacerle caso y marcharse de allí mientras puede, pero entonces siente sus brazos rodeando a Stiles y presionándole contra su cuerpo, y él suelta un sollozo, y Derek abre mucho los ojos y piensa ' _Oh, Dios_ '.

Se quedan así un rato que parece larguísimo. Stiles sigue llorando en sus manos cada vez más fuerte, apretado contra su cuerpo, y él traga saliva lentamente y trata de no respirar, mientras se plantea si sería conveniente darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, o algo. Porque nunca en su vida ha hecho eso, nunca ha visto a Stiles de esa manera, y acaba pensando en lo que Stiles haría en esa situación. Hacer una broma, relajar el ambiente, seguro, pero a Derek no se le ocurre nada que decir. No se le dan bien las bromas, tiene ese tipo de tono de voz con el que siempre parece que habla en serio, y cuando trata de bromear sólo acaba asustando a todo el mundo. Stiles termina por relajarse, deja de llorar como un desesperado y empieza tratar de controlarlo, a suspirar entrecortadamente para normalizar su respiración y a sorberse la nariz. Derek puede sentir el flujo de sangre a sus mejillas y sus ganas de que le trague la tierra, y puede entender perfectamente la sensación, porque si pudiera desvanecerse en el aire en ese mismo instante lo haría. Pero cuando Stiles se aparta y le da la espalda avergonzado y se seca la cara con el bajo de la camiseta sólo puede pensar en abrazarle de nuevo hasta que deje de sentir eso que siente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunta él, y carraspea cuando sólo es capaz de hablar con un hilo de voz. Pone buena cara de nuevo y vuelve a preguntar más claramente-: ¿Por qué has venido? No deberías estar tú aquí. ¿Te ha mandado Scott?

-¿Qué? No.

-Ya, bueno. No sé ni de qué me sorprendo. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera se acuerda.

-¿De qué?

-Seguro que recuerda todo lo que Allison le dice, Dios mío, es un amigo de mierda -se queja, como si acabara de darse cuenta, y Derek se muerde la lengua para no decirle que ya era hora-. ¿Y por qué has venido, si no?

-Creí que estabas herido.

Él se ríe.

-Guay.

-¿Me vas a explicar...?

-Me haces sentir tan débil -le dice, interrumpiéndole. Parece que esté sonriendo, pero al fijarse más detenidamente Derek se da cuenta de que sólo es una mueca como de dolor. La cara de Stiles es extraña.

-¿Lo siento?

-Tus hombros enormes y tu sentido lobuno sobrenatural y tu facilidad para que todo te de lo mismo. Y el hecho de que se te curen las heridas como a Lobezno. Y yo me corto con una hoja de papel y sangro durante diez minutos sin parar, jodido cuerpo humano estúpido.

-No hay nada de malo con tu cuerpo.

-Eso me halaga mucho, Derek -bromea. Y es un avance que le afloja un poco en nudo en el pecho porque Stiles aún sabe bromear, y le da igual que sea a su costa.

-Eres muy fuerte -dice, y él mismo se estremece ante la estupidez que acaba de salir por sus labios. Pero Stiles es fuerte, y Derek lo sabe. No físicamente, pero es más fuerte que Jackson y mucho más fuerte que Scott, y si fuera un lobo sería un ser majestuoso, un perfecto Beta. Derek se siente idiota mientras lo piensa, pero es cierto. El problema es que no es un lobo, es un ser humano y sus huesos son frágiles y su piel es tan blanca que los moratones se marcan en ella como en un lienzo. 

-Mírame, llorando como una niña. Me siento imbécil ahora mismo. Y tú ahí, mirándome, como si... Como si.

-Stiles.

-Ni siquiera entiendo cómo lo haces -dice, señalándole con ambas manos-, porque prendieron fuego a tu casa y mataron a tus padres y mataron a tu hermana, y... Y el asesino era tu tío que era un desequilibrado mental y tuviste que matarle, y ahora eres el Alfa de un montón de niñatos gilipollas, y sigues aquí, y eres el puto amo, como si nada te pudiera afectar, como si nada te tocara. 

-¿Stiles?

Stiles tiene los ojos enormes y brillantes y no para de hablar. Pero eso es normal, Derek puede lidiar con eso porque es normal y está bien, y entiende mucho mejor a Stiles cuando habla que cuando se calla.

-Y yo me acuerdo de mi madre en el día de su cumpleaños y me convierto en una niña llorona -sigue diciendo con la voz queda, cada vez más rápido, como si quisiera quitárselo de encima, soltarlo todo de una vez-. Pero es que la echo tanto de menos. Y no me acuerdo de cómo era su voz, ni su cara, sólo me acuerdo de la última vez que la vi, en el hospital...

-Joder.

-Y mi padre también la echa de menos, sobre todo estos días, pero sé que intenta que no lo parezca porque no quiere hacerme sufrir, y yo no le digo nada porque tampoco quiero hacerle sufrir a él, así que básicamente llevamos una semana sin hablar. Y se lo dije a Scott, pero él... -suspira, temblando-. Supongo que me cabrea que seas tú el que esté aquí, y no él -confiesa, apretando los labios y arrugando la frente-. Sólo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú.

A Derek le gustaría poder explicarle que no es fuerte, que sólo ha fingido serlo tanto tiempo que ya no sabe no hacerlo. Que el día que enterró a Laura dejó de sentir dolor, pero también de sentir todo lo demás. Que no recuerda la última vez que algo le hizo feliz de verdad. Que le gustaría ser un poco más como él, menos sombrío y menos triste, y que tiene miedo de estar definitivamente roto. 

Abre la boca y no es capaz de formar ningún sonido, porque sobre todo tiene miedo de dejar de ser fuerte.

-No quieras ser como yo.

-Mi madre era fuerte, ¿sabes? Más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros. Se murió muy despacio, durante mucho tiempo, y nunca dejó de serlo. Y era graciosa. Y no graciosa como yo, ocultándose detrás del sarcasmo. Ella era... -se muerde los labios y se ríe-. Vale, prepárate, porque no he acabado de llorar -dice, sonriendo irónicamente con un lado de la boca.

-Está bien.

-¿Puedo...? -susurra, mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y Derek asiente con la cabeza y abre los brazos tentativamente. Stiles desaparece entre ellos y hunde la cara sobre su pecho y llora. No mucho, ni muy fuerte, simplemente deja de evitarlo. Él tarda un par de segundos, pero acaba acariciando torpemente su nuca y su pelo corto y tieso, y simplemente espera a que se le pase. Porque sabe que se le va a pasar, que va a estar bien-. Si en el futuro me recuerdas este momento te mataré -le dice él, el sonido ahogado contra su camiseta-. Te juro que sé cómo hacerlo.

-Vale.

-En serio.

-Ya lo sé -le asegura, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la respiración de Stiles contra su piel. Apoya la barbilla sobre su cabeza y le respira un momento, notando cómo el olor a tristeza se va diluyendo lentamente para dejar paso al suyo habitual, cálido y familiar y extrañamente reconfortante. -Hay una razón por la que eres de la manada, Stiles -dice, y odia la manera en la que eso le hace sentir vulnerable, pero se obliga a seguir hablando porque esto no va sobre él, va sobre Stiles, y él necesita escucharlo-. Eres humano y frágil y tan sencillo de matar que ni siquiera tiene gracia. Y necesitas estar medicado para ser mínimamente soportable, y aún así me irritas más que nadie en el mundo. Pero eres bueno en lo que haces, y haces mucho. Por Scott y por la manada. Y por mí.

-¿Sí? -pregunta, un poco pagado de sí mismo, y Derek lamenta haberlo dicho inmediatamente. Tiene mucho mérito, ser capaz de pasar de la depresión a la arrogancia tan rápidamente.

-No voy a repetirlo.

-Vale. Gracias. Eres un buen Alfa, supongo -dice a cambio, pareciendo casi tan incómodo como él-. Eres el único que he tenido. -Derek se aguanta una sonrisa, aunque sabe que Stiles no va a poder verla. Aún así, no quiere darle la satisfacción de sonreír. -Vale. Ya puedes soltarme. A la de tres nos separamos y tú sales por la ventana y no volvemos a hablar de esto nunca más en la vida, ¿vale? ¿Trato? 

-Por favor.

-¿A la de tres? Una...

-Dos...


End file.
